


Perambulator

by notjustmom



Series: Box of 64 [34]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: perambulator: noun: per-am-byuh-ley-ter: baby carriagefrom Dictionary.com:Perambulator derives from the Latin verb perambulāre “to ramble, stroll” and, of physicians, “to make one’s rounds, visit patients.” Perambulator in its original sense “a person who strolls, pedestrian” appears in the early 17th century but is now quaint. By the late 17th century perambulator had developed the meaning “surveyor” (i.e. a person who surveys), and a little later, “a wheeled machine, attached to a handle, pushed by a worker to measure distances” (also called an odometer). From the wheeled device attached to a handle and pushed by a person, the most common modern sense of perambulator, “baby carriage,” arose in the mid-19th century; it is chiefly a British word of older usage, and the source of the shortened form pram.





	Perambulator

**Author's Note:**

> Before the boys are officially 'together' together....

"You will admit this is utterly preposterous."

"People will assume certain things about our relationship, you realise."

"Photos will be taken, and published by people. These people who are probably the same people who like the hat."

"It's fine for other people to - you do understand - most people think, again the same people who like the hat - most people believe I am at least on the anti-social end of the spectrum, if not downright psychopathic, which I am not in actuality, it's just easier, you understand. If one has a lot of friends, they expect one to remember birthdays; have them over for dinner and heaven forbid, actually remember their names. It's just too much pressure."

Sherlock nodded and crossed his arms. "So glad we understand one another." 

Rosie blew a raspberry at him.

 

John sighed and tapped Sherlock on the shoulder. "You do understand that you are the reason I can't push the bloody perambulator? If you had waited just a minute and a half, I wouldn't have broken my collarbone tackling that arsehole who was about to shoot you. Remembering that now, are we? If you prefer, we have a carrier..."

"I apologized profusely. I have changed every nappy for the last week, given all the baths, fed her that unfortunate mush you call 'food'...."

John rolled his eyes at him.

"I have been spit up on, used as a teething toy, been up all hours...okay the up all hours I'm used to...but John, won't people think, I mean, we're not exactly, people know who we are..."

"We have been stuck in the flat for over a week, we all need a bit of airing out - and why do you care what those 'people' think? They are morons. I don't care what 'people' think. I never have."

Sherlock was stunned into silence, and froze where he stood.

"Now. Push. The. Damn. Pram. Pretty please?"

Sherlock knew he was beaten, so he took control of the pram and began pushing. "Can we at least stop and get an ice lolly when we get to the park?"

In spite of himself, John laughed. "You can have all the ice lollies you want."


End file.
